The Internet is a worldwide collection of thousands of computer networks and computers operated by governments, companies, universities and individuals connected through Internet Service Providers. The Internet has become a source of many “computer virus” application programs that are capable of damaging computer systems. Computer viruses are usually simply referred to as “viruses.” Viruses are usually sent to a computer or network via the Internet in the form of files attached to seemingly innocent communications such as e-mails, graphics files, etc.
Individuals known as “hackers” are continually designing and creating executable virus programs. In response, other computer programmers are continually designing and creating virus detection programs and other types of security programs to counteract the virus programs. Originally, the term “hacker” meant a computer programmer with little or no formal training. The current popular definition of a hacker refers to individuals who gain unauthorized access to computer systems for the purpose of stealing and/or corrupting data. Hackers are known for breaking into supposedly secure computer systems and playing havoc with web sites, credit card accounts, internal databases, etc. Further, virus programmers have been known to e-mail destructive viruses to an unsuspecting computer where the virus that is sent is capable of attaching itself to the computer's e-mail program. The e-mail program then mails a copy of the virus to every address on the computer's e-mail list, thus replicating the virus many times over.
Virus attacks generally affect the data on a computer's hard drive. The attacked computer's system and application files are usually corrupted and the File Allocation Table (FAT) is altered. The Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) Random Access Memory (RAM) that contains the computer's configuration information is also a target of virus attacks. The main computer memory may be degraded by changing or deleting program address vectors. These types of virus attacks can cause complete computer shutdown with the loss of valuable time and data. In a network of connected computers, all the computers may be quickly infected by the introduction of a virus to one of the computers in the network. Corruption of the network server files may damage accounting, personnel, and customer databases. Trade secrets, marketing strategy, product designs and custom software may all be compromised or destroyed.
Hackers can gain access to personal computers that are connected to the Internet and steal passwords, bank account information, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, etc. After a hacker gets into a computer, information or data in that computer can no longer be considered to be private. Hackers can plant programs in the computer that can cause the computer to attack other computers. Hackers who gain access to business computers can cause very large financial losses through illegal fund transfers, customer list theft, password theft, trade secret theft, disruption of manufacturing processes, malicious alteration of data, total erasure of data, etc. Hackers have even been known to access educational institution databases to change grades and personal information of students.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method to provide complete protection for a computer system against computer viruses. There is also a need in the art for an apparatus and method to provide complete protection for a computer system against computer attacks by hackers and other types of unauthorized access. In particular, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for providing complete protection for a computer system against computer viruses, computer attacks, and unauthorized access when the computer system is continually connected to an online network such as the Internet.